The new variety originated as a naturally occurring, whole plant mutation from the parent variety Cordyline brasiliensis ‘Pink Joy’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,959. The color variation was discovered at a commercial nursery in Ningi, Queensland, Australia by the inventors, Walter John Drane and Doreen Joy Drane in 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Mystic Joy’ was first performed in Ninji, Queensland Australia by vegetative cuttings, during December of 2006. Multiple generations have since been produced by vegetative cuttings, establishing the distinctive foliage characteristics of ‘Mystic Joy’ are stable and reproduced true to type through multiple generations.